


Sexual Frustration in the Scarlet Devil Mansion

by megamagi



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Non-Explicit, Sexual Frustration, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamagi/pseuds/megamagi
Summary: Sakuya is completely dedicated to her job as a maid. Sadly, this leaves her without much room for enjoying herself. At least until the friendly neighborhood succubus notices her frustrations...
Relationships: Izayoi Sakuya/Koakuma (touhou project)
Kudos: 16





	Sexual Frustration in the Scarlet Devil Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 am three days ago and then proceeded to ignore it in favor of playing tony hawk lamo
> 
> writing a character who has 0 cannon personality means i can do whatever i want and nobody can tell me i'm wrong
> 
> probably messed up sakuya but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oh well

Sakuya prided herself on being the perfect image of a maid. She could clean entire rooms faster than you could blink, she could be at her lady's side the moment she was needed, and she could even keep the fairy maids in line and focused on their jobs.

...Well, the last one was a work in progress.

She was hardly the only maid in Gensokyo, but she considered herself the best.

It was beyond just the process of cleaning and serving. She had an **image** to maintain. She needed to be elegant, graceful, and collected at all times, not just when she was 'on the clock', so to speak.

Unfortunately...this left her without much time for carnal pleasures.

Well, technically speaking, she had as much time has she needed. Whenever she felt the urge, she could stop time, retreat to her room, enjoy herself, clean up, and resume her duties without anyone the wiser. But the real problem was how that's all she could do. Last time she had a **partner** was before she started serving the Scarlet family, hundreds of years ago.

But it's fine. Keeping her mistresses happy and the mansion clean took priority over anything like that.

But she still couldn't help but stare longingly at other people, wondering what it would feel like to actually **be** with them. Meiling looked so muscular. Patchouli looked so soft. But she couldn't afford to break character to ask if she could feel them, so she was stuck daydreaming.

But one day, she was feeling more frustrated than usual as she made her way through the library. She found Patchouli, nose buried in a book as usual, as she announced her presence.

“Patchouli, the tea you requested.”

The librarian looked away from the book and up at Sakuya and there was just **something** about the look she gave her that set something off in Sakuya as time stood still.

Sakuya stripped, right in front of Patchouli, and pleasured herself in stopped time. Gazing into Patchouli's eyes, imagining what it must be like to be touched by her, what it would be like to feel her...she felt dirty for fantasizing about her friend right in front of her like this, but it's not like there was ever any chance of her finding out.

When she was done, she cleaned up, leaving absolutely no trace of what she had done, put her uniform back on and picked up the teacup again.

  
“Ah, thank you, Sakuya.”

Patchouli took the tea and sipped at it, returning her focus to her book, none the wiser to what just happened next to her.

“Well, if you'll excuse me...”

Time stopped again, and Sakuya made her way back out of the library. People in the mansion have learned not to question when she appears and vanishes like that...But she noticed that Koakuma was giving an odd look directed at where she was standing a moment ago.

A few hours later, Sakuya was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for herself and Meiling, and breakfast for the Scarlets. Unlike most of her tasks, cooking was impossible in stopped time. She was by herself, not trusting any of the fairies in the kitchen, but someone came in behind her.

She looked at the door, and saw the devil that was usually in the library. “Hello, Koakuma. Shouldn't you be with Patchouli right now?”

  
She sighed and shook her head. “Nah. Her anemia's acting up. She went to bed early.”

  
“Ah. I see.”

  
For a few moments, the only sound in the kitchen was a knife rhythmically going through carrots and onto the cutting board.

“Did you require my assistance with something?”

“Actually...” Koakuma moved far closer to her than was socially acceptable. “I just wanted to say...if you're really feeling that lonely, all you had to do was ask for my company.”

The maid furrowed her brow, but her eyes remained locked on the food. “I'm not sure what you're talking about.”

  
  
She could **hear** Koakuma rolling her eyes. “Come on. That stunt you pulled in the library? Right in front of Patchy's face?”

Koakuma blinked, and the knife that was halfway through a carrot was now against her throat. “Woah, woah, woah! I won't tattle! I promise!” She was backpedaling so fast you could almost see the bike under her.

“How,” Sakuya hissed through her teeth, “did you know about that.”

“You know that I'm a succubus, don't you? We've just got a sixth sense for that kinda stuff!”

Sakuya mentally slapped herself. Of course, the sex demon would of noticed. “...I was careless. But I have an **image** to maintain. I swear, if you tell anyone...”

“..I promise I won't tell anyone. You'd lose your job and I'd probably wind up back in that pit Patchy summoned me out of. Now, uh, will you put the knife down?”

Sakuya glared a hole straight through her head for a few moments before sighing and putting the knife back on the counter. “...Choose your next words carefully.”

  
  
Koakuma frowned. “...I can tell how frustrated you've been for the past few weeks.” Sakuya gave her a look. “Hey, again! We succubi just know these things! Sex is part of our **very being**! I doubt anybody else has even noticed! And...” She sighed. “...Look. I have lot of respect for you, Sakuya. I really do. It doesn't feel right for me to just ignore your frustrations when I'm the single best person here equipped to help you with it.”

“And what's that supposed to mean?”

She looked a little annoyed at that question. “Come on, Sakuya. Why do you think Patchy summoned me in the first place?”

“...Now that you mention it, she has been more tired ever since you arrived...”

She grinned. “Exactly. If you're ever interested and just want to have some fun, all you have to do is ask. You can drop your maid persona...or not, you do look really hot in that dress.”

“I'm...”

“Patchy's going on a trip to that doll maker's house tomorrow, health permitting, so we'll have plenty of privacy...”

For the first time in hundreds of years of service to the Scarlet family, Sakuya was at a loss for words. Koakuma seemed to catch on to the problem as she turned her gaze down to her feet. “...No, I get it. I was being too forward. Old habits, I guess. Sorry.”

She turned to leave, feeling like the biggest fool in gensokyo. But as she stepped out the door and into the hallway, Sakuya was waiting there for her. “...Wait. You're right. I...I guess I could use a break.”

Koakuma grinned. “Reeeaaally~?”

“I've still got things I need to do right now, and the mistresses will be waking up soon. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” She snuck in a kiss against Sakuya's cheek, flapped her wings, and made her way back to the library. The maid returned her focus to dinner...Or at least tried to. Having a succubus proposition you like that makes it difficult to think about much else.


End file.
